Moving On
by Ran Ishibazaki
Summary: Dia pikir, dia telah menemukannya lagi. Dia masih diberi kesempatan lagi. Tapi ada banyak hal-hal yang membuatnya bingung. Full Summary Inside. This is My first Fiction. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Minna! Ini Fic pertama Ran. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang membuat Minna merasa terganggu selama baca Fic ini. Dan lagi, Fic ini Ran dedikasikan buat NekoTama-chan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan banyak saran dan juga karena semua hal yang telah diajarkannya pada Ran. Ran juga akan berusaha semampu Ran untuk membuat Fic ini jadi Fic yang tidak membuat Minna kecewa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ran does not own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi sensei does.**

**Summary: Dua tahun lalu, dia telah kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Sekarang, Sakura Mikan, Mahasiswi di Universitas Alice, dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu orang itu lagi. Atau begitulah pikirnya…****

* * *

**

**Two Years Earlier.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ sedang terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur kecil yang cukup untuk menopang berat badannya. Di hidungnya tertempel Infus untuk bantuan pernafasannya, dan di samping tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja dengan monitor yang mengamati perkembangan detak jantungnya. Di sekelilingnnya putih, dengan dinding bewarna putih, juga gorden putih yang membuatnya cocok dengan warna bagian dinding bersamaan dengan warna selimut yang digunakan untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat.

Di sampingnya, tampak seorang wanita berambut sama dengannya sedang menggenggam tangannya yang lemah dengan erat, seolah tak mau tangan tersebut hilang dari genggamannya sewaktu-waktu. Wanita tersebut memandang wajah sang laki-laki—yang kini sedang tertutup matanya—dengan pandangan mata yang basah dan penuh kekhawatiran sebelum menutupnya perlahan. _Bertahanlah,_ bisiknya dalam hati, berdoa agar keajaiban datang menghampirinya dan mengabulkan harapannya.

_Bertahanlah…aku mohon…bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…buka matamu…kumohon…_

Seolah mendengar doa wanita tersebut, sang lelaki membuka matanya perlahan, mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat agar dapat mengatur penglihatannya dengan jelas. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat dengan bola mata _crimson_-nya itu adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya dengan kedua tangannya, yang begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangan laki-laki tersebut.

Mata wanita tersebut terpejam, tidak merasakan kalau orang yang berbaring di sampingnya telah membuka mata. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, membasahi pipi dan jatuh ke tangan laki-laki yang digenggamnya itu. Walaupun sudah berusaha untuk menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, tetapi tetap saja gagal. Menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh sungguh sangatlah tidak mudah baginya.

Terutama di saat tahu seseorang yang ia sayangi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Selamanya.

Lelaki tersebut memperhatikan wanita yang ada di sampingnya secara seksama dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah yang bagaikan nyala api. Perlahan, namun pasti, dia tersenyum lemah sambil menggerakkan jemarinya untuk balik menggenggam jari kecil yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ibu…" bisiknya lemah.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya 'ibu' itu langsung membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara orang yang sedang ia tunggui itu, memanggil dirinya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat laki-laki berambut raven di sampingnya akhirnya membuka mata, menatapnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia tak bisa lagi menahannya, dan akhirnya air matapun berlinangan. Dia tersenyum cerah dengan penuh kegembiraan meskipun bulir-bulir air mata telah membasahi pipinya. "Kau…bangun...akhirnya kau bangun…" ujarnya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pipi laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana…aku bisa disini…?"

"Ibu yang membawamu kesini," jawab wanita tersebut—yang diketahui bernama Kaoru—masih menyadari air matanya terus bercucuran. "Waktu itu ibu baru saja pulang selesai bekerja dan…ibu menemukanmu di rumah terbaring di lantai…kau kehilangan kesadaranmu," tambahnya. Wajah yang tadinya dipenuhi senyum kegembiraan—meskipun pipi dibasahi air mata—berubah menjadi wajah dengan senyuman rapuh yang penuh kesedihan. Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Kaoru benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu.

Laki-laki berambut raven tersebut mendesah. "Jangan menangis bu…" pintanya pelan, tidak ingin melihat tangisan di wajah ibunya yang penuh luka dan rasa khawatir. Dia paling tidak bisa menghadapi seseorang yang menangis di hadapannya. Apalagi orang itu adalah ibunya. Dan melihat ibunya menangis seperti itu hanya akan menambah hatinya jadi semakin teriris dari yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi, mau bagai mana lagi? Dia tahu, dan ibunya, Kaoru, juga sudah tahu.

Bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"Kenapa…" mulai Kaoru, "Kenapa kau…tidak mengatakannya pada ibu…? Kenapa kau…bisa-bisanya kau…menyembunyikannya dari ibu…" katanya lagi di sela-sela isakkannya dengan suara berat yang membawa kekecewaan sekaligus ketakutan. "Kenapa…?" Kaoru berhenti sebentar sebelum menghela nafasnya cepat. "Ryu…"

Ryu menutup matanya sesaat sambil mengusap tangan ibunya—yang sedang ia genggam—dengan lembut untuk menenangkan ibunya. Meskipun dia tahu hal itu mungkin tidak akan mempan, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Paling tidak dia mencoba.

Ibunya benar-benar sudah tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf…" kata Ryu. "Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikannya dari ibu…aku hanya tidak mau…semua orang khawatir dengan keadaanku yang lemah, terutama ibu, Mikan…dan juga 'dia'." kata-kata bagian akhir berubah menjadi bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia membuka matanya, menatap ibunya tepat di mata.

"Tapi, paling tidak, katakan pada ibu! Ibu…kalau kau tidak mengatakannya pada ibu…ibu…!" Suara isakkan Kaoru meninggi, "Ibu nggak akan tahu kalau kau sedang menderita! Ibu nggak akan tahu kalau kau kesakitan sendirian…" Kaoru menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan isakkannya. "Ibu juga…terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak menyadari penderitaanmu…ibu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ibu…ibu…ibu memang bodoh!" lanjutnya dengan cepat, menutup kedua matanya dengan erat. Kaoru tahu, berapa kalipun dia ingin menyalahkan dirinya, tak 'kan ada yang bisa berubah. Semua yang ia lakukan dan apapun yang ingin ia katakan saat ini tak 'kan merubah apapun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain meminta maaf. "Maafkan ibu…maaf…"

Dan baginya, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan juga tidak akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ingin anaknya itu tahu kalau dia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya. Tidak menyadari sakit yang selama ini diderita anaknya. Dia tak ingin ini semua terjadi, juga tidak rela semua ini terjadi.

"Ibu…sudahlah…tak ada yang menyalahkan ibu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan ibu…tak ada—" Ryu mengambil nafas panjang, dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "—Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Semua sudah jadi takdirku…semua yang sudah kulalui selama ini sudah jadi garis hidupku…kesedihan, kegembiraan, penderitaan, dan bahkan rasa sakit yang aku alami sekarang ini sudah jadi bagian dari perjalannanku." Kaoru mengangkat wajahya perlahan hanya untuk melihat Ryu ternyata juga sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum, membuat wajahnya—yang walaupun sedikit lusuh—terlihat bersinar. Senyuman hangat yang tertempel di wajah tampan itu begitu membuatnya semakin mempesona. Menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa melewatkan waktuku bersama ibu, bisa tinggal sama-sama ibu…" lanjut Ryu. "Aku selalu bersyukur karena aku memiliki ibu yang selalu menyayangiku, tidak masalah apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga bersyukur karena aku memiliki seseorang seperti Mikan yang selalu ada di sampingku." Ryu tertawa kecil dengan lembut lalu memandang ke arah langit-langit, matanya menerawang jauh mengingat memori bahagia yang terus melekat di pikirannya. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini pada orangnya langsung, tapi… Aku mencintai Mikan dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam. Mikan adalah anugrah bagiku. Mikan yang ceria, selalu semangat, optimis, baik hati, juga sangat aktif…dan senyumnya yang khas itu…membuat perasaanku padanya semakim dalam setiap kali melihatnya." Meskipun masih lemah, Ryu tetap berusaha untuk bicara. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini.

_'Mikan… Jiwa dan juga ragaku… Milikku_...' batin Ryu sambil tersenyum bangga. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat senyumnya perlahan-lahan sirna. Kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan bodoh sekali bagi Kaoru kalau dia tidak menyadari perubahan yang ada di wajah Ryu yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Ryu…"

"Ibu…aku…" tapi Ryu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ryu tak mau membuat Ibunya semakin bersedih.

Penyakit kankernya sudah mencapai di stadium akhir. Dan itu artinya, tak ada lagi harapan buat Ryu. Awalnya, semenjak tahu dirinya terkena kanker, Ryu tetap berpikir optimis.

Dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Dirinya akan terus baik-baik saja.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan semua harapan dan kebahagiaannya saat itu.

Tapi, kenyataan disadarinya. Bahwa manusia suatu saat akan menemui ajalnya, cepat atau lambat. Dan dirinya pun harus mengerti dan merelakan itu semua. Tubuhnya yang semakin melemah membuktikan teori itu. Dan rasa optimis yang dibangunnya pun semakin lama semakin runtuh. Di saat itulah Ryu mulai menyerah dan menjauhi dirinya dari apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan kata lain, dia mengasingkan dirinya sendiri.

Takut, kalau ia tak bisa melepaskan apa yang sudah dimilikinya. Kasih sayang yang diterimanya, cintanya, ikatannya dan semua yang menjadi kekuatannya.

Ibunya

Mikan, kekasihnya

Teman-temannya

Dan 'dia'…yang selau ditunggui kedatangannya.

Tapi, ketakutannya itu sama sekali tak beralasan, begitulah pikirnya sampai suatu hari. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia memiliki Ibu yang selalu sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya dengan sifat keibuannya—yang walaupun terkadang dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Mikan yang selalu di sampingnya, memberinya kekuatan dengan senyumannya, juga teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Walaupun mereka—dulunya—tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi cepat ataupun lambat, mereka semua akan tahu. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, Ibunya telah menemukan kebenarannya, dan juga teman-temannya akan datang dengan berita tentang penyakitnya.

Dan dia harus menghadapi hari dimana dia harus melepaskan semuanya. Mereka semua juga harus merelakan dirinya, Seperti dirinya yang mulai merelakan semuanya.

* * *

**Moving On**

**By**

**Ran Ishibazaki  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01**

**Present Time.**

"Mikan…"

Seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Di belakanganya tampak beberapa orang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat sang pemilik rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna _brunette _tersebut. Mereka baru saja selesai berziarah ke makam orang yang pernah ada dalam mengisi waktu mereka. Makam orang yang dulunya selalu bersama-sama mereka dan juga makam orang yang yang dulunya sang _brunette_ cinta.

Sekarang pun…perasaan itu masih sama.

"Aku masih ingin disini," jawab sang brunette.

Mereka berempat memandangi gadis yang ada di depan mereka dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. Yuka menepuk bahu Kaoru yang ada di sampingnya, membuat Kaoru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikan ke _junior_nya yang berambut_ brunette_ sebahu itu. Yuka menganggukan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Kaoru kalau Mikan akan baik-baik saja. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua sahabat Mikan dan juga memberikan anggukan kepala pada mereka, memberikan isyarat yang sama.

Gadis berambut _raven_ menghela nafasnya. "Mikan, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendirian?" Mikan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menghadap sahabatnya itu. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan di sini menemanimu."

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Hotaru. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Lagipula bukannya kamu bilang hari ini ada urusan yang ingin kamu selesaikan? Pergilah. Ruka juga ikut, 'kan?" ujarnya, lagi-lagi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada makam di depannya.

Laki-laki berambut _blonde_ di samping Hotaru, kekasihnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eer…yah, begitulah… Ada sedikit yang memang harus diselesaikan," katanya tertawa kecil yang terdengar _nervous_.

"Hmm… Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa. 'Kan sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja."

Hotaru memutar matanya, meskipun suara yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu terdengar ceria, namun orang bodoh pun tetap saja akan tahu kalau keceriaan itu dipaksakannya. _Dasar idiot keras kepala, _pikirnya. Dia tahu Mikan tak akan berhenti kalau sifat keras kepalanya sudah menguasai dirinya. _Sekalinya tersulut, api yang ada dalam dirinya tak akan padam._

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi ingat, Mikan sayang, setelah selesai, kau harus segera pulang. Kau tahu, sepertinya cuaca hari ini sedang tidak mendukung," ujar Kaoru, yang dari tadi terdiam, dengan lembut senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Mikan tidak menjawab. Perlahan akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap orang-orang yang menemaninya itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajah. "Jangan khawatir, bibi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan segera pulang setelah selesai!" Kali ini suara yang keluar adalah suara murni dipenuhi keceriaan. Tak ada kebohongan yang terlihat di wajah putih cantik yang bagaikan salju itu, bibir merah yang merona, dan mata hazel yang membuat orang yang memandangnya tenggelam masuk ke dalamnya.

Sayangnya, orang-orang yang sudah cukup baik mengenalnya pasti tahu, mana senyuman yang kesedihannya disembunyikan dan mana senyuman ceria yang benar-benar tulus dikeluarkan.

Dan mereka semua tahu arti di balik senyuman itu.

Yuka angkat bicara, "Baiklah, kami akan meninggalkanmu disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau harus segera menghubungi kami, Mikan."

"Baik!"

"Jangan pulang terlalu lama, sepertinya hujan akan turun hari ini."

"Baik!" Yuka memandangi anaknya yang masih tersenyum lebar dalam diam. Meski anaknya itu terkadang ceroboh, tapi siapa sangka dia mampu memainkan sebuah peran. Tentu saja Yuka tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis di depannya itu. Karena dia adalah seorang ibu yang akan selalu tahu perasaan sang anak walaupun dilihat dari segi manapun juga. Dan status ibu itulah yang menjadi jembatan penghubung antara ikatan Mikan dan juga dirinya.

Mikan pun tahu maksud dari pandangan yang ibunya berikan padanya. Senyum lebar di wajahnya ia gantikan dengan senyuman kecil yang lembut karena pandangan itu. "Percayalah bu, aku baik-baik saja…" ujarnya pelan.

"Yuka…"

Yuka melirik ke arah suara yang memanggil dirinya. Kaoru menganggukkan kepalanya yang mana dibalas anggukan sama oleh Yuka. Ia kembali memberikan fokusnya pada Mikan sebelum menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Segera hubungi ibu kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Mikan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Aku mengerti." Ia memperhatikan Yuka membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar daerah pemakaman diikuti Kaoru dan dua sahabatnya. Mikan membalikkan badannya kembali memandangi makam di depannya.

"Ja ne, Mikan," ia mendengar Hotaru yang mulai menjauh memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Ja... Hotaru," jawabnya, meskipun yang dijawab tidak mendengar suaranya. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan ibunya, Kaoru, Hotaru dan juga Ruka, Mikan kembali terfokus pada makam yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa Mikan ketahui, sesosok laki-laki berambut _raven_ sedang berdiri dengan tenang—atau bisa dibilang bersembunyi—di bawah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia memandangi makam tersebut, memperhatikan semua yang terjadi dari awal hingga sang _brunnete_ sendirian dengan mata _crimson_ gelap yang dingin dan tenang.

_Sudah lama ya... Mikan.

* * *

_

**A/N: Yup, Natsume bakal muncul di Chapter berikutnya! Dan Ran akan senang sekali kalau readers bersedia me-review. :)**

**Ran Ishibazaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Maaf Ran telat update. Kegiatan-kegiatan di sekolah membuat Ran benar-benar kewalahan. Rencananya, Ran akan update chapter 02 Moving On di tanggal 14. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata ujian sekolah belum berakhir di tanggal itu. Oleh karena itu, Ran disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas sekolah dan juga ujian kenaikkan kelas. dan selamat untuk Ran, Ran tidak dapat nilai merah. Senangnya... Kemudian daripada itu, terima kasih buat readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk R&R fic Ran. Ran berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada readers yang sudah me-review. Also, maafkan Ran karena kesalahan-kesalahan yang Ran buat. Memang banyak sekali kesalahan. Ran baru sadar setelah Ran membacanya berulang-ulang. terima kasih bagi yang menyadarinya dan dengan terbuka meangatakan kesalahan tersebut pada Ran.**

**Anyway, Enjoy This Fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ran doesn't own Gakuen Alice, nor does Ran own its characters, especially Natsume and Mikan. Gakuen Alice is belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.**

**Summary: Dua tahun lalu, dia telah kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Sekarang, Sakura Mikan, Mahasiswi di Universitas Alice, dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu orang itu lagi. Atau begitulah pikirnya…**

* * *

**Two Years Earlier.**

"Kalau bisa...sebenarnya aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi," bisik Ryu yang sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil tersenyum pahit. "Tapi sayangnya tubuh ini sudah tidak memungkinkanku untuk merasakannya."

Kaoru menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun penuturan Ryu barusan terdengar samar, namun dirinya masih sanggup menangkap kalimat yang laki-laki itu ucapkan. "Bicara apa kau? Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," bisiknya dengan tekanan rendah. Wajahnya tak terlihat, sedangkan bibirnya tertutup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti masih bisa merasakan itu semua, ibu tahu itu!" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini ia memandangi Ryu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Ryu terdiam sejenak begitu melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata ibunya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat ibunya mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakannya. Justru dirinya tak ingin Kaoru mendengar kata-katanya. Apa boleh dikata, nasi sudah jadi bubur, ibunya telah mendengar semuanya dan dirinya hanya bisa menampar dirinya sendiri dalam imajinasinya.

Jauh dari dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia membayangkan, jika keyakinan itu dapat terkabulkan, ia berjanji bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang seandainya bisa ia dapatkan. Siapapun…siapapun pasti sangat menginginkan kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama, merasakan kebahagiaan lebih lama dan dapat menjalani hari-hari tua bersama dengan orang yang dicintai lebih lama.

Ah… Tapi semuanya sudah begitu jelas, bukan? Dirinya bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa mengatur takdir setiap makhluk yang hidup di dunia ini. Dirinya tak punya kuasa untuk melakukan semua itu. Dirinya sudah tak mau lagi berharap tinggi-tinggi. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang dia tahu tak akan mampu ia dapatkan sungguh membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Walaupun ingin, ingiiii—n sekali rasanya bila ia bisa mendapatkan itu semua.

Ryu menutup mata crimson-nya dengan lengan kanannya dan menghela nafas dengan pelan. Ingin sekali dirinya menangis, memohon pada Tuhan agar dirinya tak harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Kenapa? Meskipun dirinya tahu nyawanya akan segera diambil, tapi ia tak mungkin bisa menangis di depan ibunya, bukan? Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Ia adalah anak laki-laki yang dibanggakan ibunya dan ia tak ingin terlihat lemah meski ia kini memang melemah.

Bagaimanapun, ia bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kekuatan untuk berbicara dengan ibunya. Ia ingin menggunakan sisa waktunya ini untuk melihat orang-orang penting baginya, terutama Mikan. Ia berharap agar dirinya masih diberi waktu untuk mendengar suara manisnya, merangkulnya erat-erat dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tiba-tiba peasaan takut yang entah darimana datangnya merasuki dirinya.

_Ugh! Memikirkan itu semua membuat perutku terasa sakit…! Perutku seakan-akan menyempit, begitu perih…! Kepalaku sakit! Aku ingin muntah…! Dadaku sesak…!_

_Ryu, tenang! Tenangkan dirimu! Hentikan itu! Manfaatkan momentum ini sebaik-baiknya. Kau kuat, 'kan? Tenanglah, Ryu, tenanglah…bukannya kau sendiri sudah ingin merelakan semua…? Kau sendiri sudah memutuskannya__,__ 'kan? Sabar…sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. _

_Ambil nafas dalam…buang perlahan…tenanglah…_

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Ryu menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi matanya, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Kaoru dengan keseriusan yang dimilikinya. "Ibu nggak akan sendirian kok…tenang saja, ibu nggak akan sendiri. Ibu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun tanpa aku, Mikan pasti masih menganggap ibu seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Mikan menyayangi ibu, tenang saja," katanya. Ia sendiri bingung, entah untuk siapa kata-kata barusan ditujukan. Ibunya, ataukah mungkin hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri?

Kaoru memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan itu yang saat ini ia khawatirkan. Tidak dikatakan pun, dia tahu Mikan menyayanginya seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri dan begitu pula sebaliknya, Kaoru juga menyayangi Mikan seperti putri kandungnya sendiri. Tapi, sekali lagi, bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan sekarang, bukan ketakutan akan ditinggalkan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Ryu, dia tidak sanggup merelakan Ryu. Ryu-lah yang menjadi alasannya untuk bisa bertahan hidup selama ini. Ryu-lah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki. Ryu, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu! Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada Ryu. Tidak bisa, dirinya tak akan sanggup merelakan Ryu.

"Tidak Ryu…jangan berkata begitu. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Ibu tidak bisa, ibu tidak bisa—"

"—Ibu—"

"Ibu tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu! Ibu tidak mau kehilangan dirimu! Ibu mohon…ibu mohon jangan tinggalkan ibu sendiri…" Kaoru mengusap-usap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Berat. Hanya itu yang dapat dirasakannya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat seiring dengan perasaanya yang kini bercampur aduk tak menentu.

"Ibu…kita tidak bisa melawan kuasa Tuhan…"

Setitik air mata akhirnya jatuh dari sudut mata kiri Kaoru. Kemudian, tanpa bisa ia tahan, dirinya menangis tak terkontrol sambil bergumam sesuatu tentang Ryu untuk tidak meniggalkan dirinya.

Hanya kali ini…ia beranggapan bahwa Tuhan telah berlaku tak adil padanya.

Ryu mengerutkan dahinya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha meraih wajah ibunya. Hatinya ikut hancur melihat kehancuran wanita yang ada di depannya. Tuhan…yang dia inginkan hanyalah kepergian yang penuh rasa damai dan terlepas dari penyesalan jika Engkau memang berencana ingin mengambil nyawanya.

"Ibu…ibu…" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Kaoru langsung menggenggam tangan Ryu yang ia tahu sedang berusaha untuk meraih dirinya. Ia membawa tangan Ryu ke pipi kanannya dan membiarkan tangan tersebut menyeka air matanya dan menyibakkan helaian rambut_ raven_ yang tertempel di wajahnya. "Kumohan bu…ibu tahu aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menagis di depanku, apalagi orang itu adalah ibu," ia mendengar Ryu berbicara dengannya dengan nada yang gelisah. "Jangan menangis, hanya itu yang aku inginkan dari ibu." Kaoru menutup matanya yang dibasahi air matanya. Ia harus menggeser kursi yang ia duduki lebih dekat dengan Ryu, agar Ryu dapat lebih mudah membelai pipinya dan dirinya pun dapat menikmati kelembutan tangan Ryu yang hangat.

"Jangan tinggalkan ibu…" rengek Kaoru sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Ryu tersenyum, sementara matanya menggambarkan kesedihan.

Ibunya masih keras kepala, huh…?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibu. Meskipun ragaku nantinya tak lagi di dunia ini, tak lagi di dekat ibu, tapi hatiku masih berada bersama ibu. Aku mencintai ibu, sangat, sangat mencintai ibu."

Kaoru membelai pipi kanan Ryu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan kiri Ryu yang yang berada di pipi kanannya. "Ibu akan sendiri…jangan berkata begitu..." rengeknya lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang, ibu nggak akan sendiri…" bisik Ryu.

"Hanya kamu yang ibu punya…"

Ryu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan hanya aku yang ibu punya, ibu masih punya Mikan dan keluarganya. Mereka mencintai ibu sebagaimana mereka mencintai diriku."

"Ryu…"

Kali ini senyuman di wajah Ryu jatuh. Ia benci pada suara nada ibunya yang memanggil namanya. Bisa ia rasakan kepahitan yang mengalun dari nada itu. Nada yang seolah-olah menjanjikan kehancuran yang tak dapat dihindarkan.

Ryu mengambil nafas dalam, menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas yang ia tahan secara perlahan. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya kembali dan dengan lembut ia berkata, "Ibu lupa? Ibu masih punya 'dia'. Dia pasti sangat merindukan ibu. Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan ibu. Sekali lagi aku katakan, bukan hanya aku yang ibu punya, tapi ibu juga masih punya dia. Karena itu…kumohon, jangan bersedih…"

Kaoru diam sejenak. Ia tak mampu menggambarkan perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Betapa sulit baginya bila ia harus merelakan buah hatinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Akan sangat sulit sekali baginya bila ia harus melihat buah hatinya tertidur untuk selamanya.

Apa ia bisa melewati semua dengan tegar?

Mampukah dirinya mengantarkan kepergian Ryu dengan senyuman?

Senyum? Huh, memikirkannya saja sudah hampir membuat dirinya tertawa. Bagaimana dirinya harus tersenyum jika orang yang terpenting baginya akan pergi jauh darinya untuk selamanya.

Selamanya, tanpa bisa diraih kembali.

Ia tahu semua begitu berat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Ryu tadi, mereka tak bisa melawan kuasa Tuhan. Melihat Ryu yang terbaring lemah dengan pasrah di depannya sungguh membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Pasrah…ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia harus mampu berpikir secara rasional, ia harus kuat untuk Ryu, begitulah keputusnnya.

Sungguh berat memang, tapi dirinya tahu, dirinya harus tegar.

Kaoru mendesah pelan. Sudah cukup. Ia harus kuat untuk Ryu. Demi Ryu. "Sudah lama…ibu tidak bertemu dengannya."

Ryu tertawa kecil dengan lembut. "Apa bedanya? Bukannya kami berdua sama? Kalaupun ada yang berbeda, mungkin itu adalah tinggi badan dan juga panjang rambut kami." Ryu tertawa lagi dengan lemah karena candaan yang dia buat.

Kaoru hanya tersenyum. Ia pasti bisa. "Ibu takut…ibu tidak bisa mengenalinya…hanya kamu yang bisa ibu pahami, hanya kamu—"

"Apa ibu membencinya?" potong Ryu sedikit cemberut, atau begitulah ekspresi yang ia pikir bisa dibuat olehnya.

Kaoru menatap wajah lucu Ryu sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pernah. Tidak akan. Dia masih anak ibu, bagaimanapun juga."

Sebuah senyuman lega tertempel di wajah Ryu dan ia mengangguk pelan. Sebuah pertanda bahwa Kaoru mulai bisa mengerti situasi, pikirnya. Itulah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar sekarang. Meski kecemburuan sempat melewati relung hatinya. Dan ia tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena perasaan sesaat yang baru saja meninggalkan bekas. _Bak_a, ejeknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku nggak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika seandainya ibu membenci adik kembarku yang juga merupakan anak kandung ibu sendiri."

* * *

**Moving On**

**By**

**Ran Ishibazaki**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**Present Time.**

"Apa benar Mikan akan baik-baik saja kalau kita tinggal sendirian di sana?" tanya Ruka yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

Hotaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bukannya setelah selesai berziarah dia memang selalu begitu?" tanya Hotaru balik sambil menatap Ruka yang sedang memandang lurus ke jalan. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Hotaru melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan diikuti helaan nafasnya. "Dia juga menginginkan waktunya, Ruka. Bukannya aku nggak peduli padanya, aku memang khawatir kalau seandainya dia berbuat sesuatu di luar perkiraan. Tapi…kita percayakan saja padanya."

Ruka tersenyum, "Dia benar-benar mencintai Ryu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Memang sangat berat kalau dia harus kehilangan orang yang dia cintai." Ruka berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas menandakan untuk berhenti menyala. "Kau masih ingat bagaimana keadaannya setelah Ryu pergi, 'kan?"

Hotaru menganggukkan kepalanya pada pertanyaan Ruka. Ia menghela nafas pelan begitu teringat kembali image Mikan yang seperti berada dalam kegelapan tidak beberapa lama begitu ia mendapati kekasihnya tak lagi bernyawa. Hanya itu kenangan yang tak ingin ia ingat saat ini. Kenangan yang membuat dirinya yang dikenal sebagai "Ice Queen"…sedikit ketakutan.

"Saat itu Mikan terlihat seperti sebatang kaca rapuh yang akan hancur hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan. Dalam dirinya seolah-olah tak ada kehidupan. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa lagi melihat sosok aslinya yang kuat dan penuh semangat," kata Ruka lagi sambil menjalankan kembali mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas yang menandakan untuk berjalan menyala.

"Aku bersyukur, saat itu bibi Igarashi disana untuk mengingatkan si bodoh itu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menderita dan merasa kehilangan atas kepergian Igarashi," sungut Hotaru, meskipun kata-kata yang dilontarkannya tidak sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia tak bermaksud mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan kasar, tapi…yah, itulah dirinya. "Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Waktu itu dia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja polos yang emosinya masih labil. Wajar saja jika dia merasa kehilangan. Apalagi Igarashi adalah orang yang pertama kali dicintainya, cinta partamanya." Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak seharusnya dia membuat orang lain mati karena terlalu khawatir padanya." _Dan yang paling aku sesalkan adalah diriku yang saat itu tak mampu menghibur__ hati__nya_, tambahnya dalah hati.

Ruka tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hotaru yang penuh dengan keprihatinan, meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Paling tidak, dia masih mempunyai orang-orang yang mau mengkhawatirkan dirinya." Ruka meraih tangan hotaru dan menggenggam tangan tersebut ke dalam tangannya yang lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan tangan Hotaru. Tawa kecilnya yang halus melesak keluar dari bibirnya yang lembut. "Hmm…aku juga nggak akan tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Terutama kamu, Hotaru, aku nggak akan pernah sanggup kalau aku harus kehilanganmu. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku…" katanya, mencoba mencerahkan kembali suasana.

Hotaru memperhatikan tangannya yang melekat di bawah tangan Ruka sejenak dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Ruka. Darahnya selalu mengalir lebih cepat melalui urat nadi yang terhubung langsung ke jantungnya yang berdetak kencang setiap kali ia mendapati dirinya melakukan kontak fisik dengan Ruka yang sedang tersenyum dengan polosnya. Berkat topeng _stoic_ yang ia pakai, perasaan tersebut menjadi tak mampu menerobos dinding yang ia bangun dan muncul ke permukaanya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Nogi. Caramu yang bodoh itu nggak akan berhasil membuatku goyah," kata Hotaru datar sambil memutar matanya untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Itu benar, Hotaru. Aku nggak bercanda."

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, Nogi Ruka. Lepaskan tanganku dan jangan beri aku wajah memelas itu, sudah kubilang nggak akan mempan. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk konsentrasi pada jalan di depanmu."

Kali ini, giliran Ruka yang memutar matanya dan mencibir, "Gee, Hotaru, kau memang sulit untuk kerjasama."

Hotaru setengah menyeringai. Menarik sekali melihat ekspresi bodoh cowok di sampingnya itu. Sayang, ia tidak membawa kamera kesayangannya.

"Apa dia sudah sampai?" Tanya Hotaru akhirnya setelah kesunyian menemani perjalanan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Eh, seharusnya memang sudah sampai dari tadi. Dia juga belum memberi kabar. Jadi mungkin saja dia masih dalam pesawat. Hm, pembatalan jadwal penerbangan untuk beberapa saat, mungkin?"

Mendengar itu, Hotaru mendengus. "Memangnya dia minta dijemput?"

"Nggak tuh." jawab Ruka dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Kupikir dia membutuhkan orang untuk menjemputnya—Hotaru! Ini di mobil! Turunkan Baka-Gun itu!—dia sudah lama tidak di Jepang, jadi kupikir—"

"Ya ya, kupikir," Hotaru memberengut dengan nada yang mengejek.

"—dia akan lupa daerah di Jepang. Bahkan mungkin saja dia sudah lupa bahasa Jepang?"

Hotaru menatap Ruka dengan seksama seolah-olah cowok itu adalah cowok terbodoh yang pernah ia lihat di dunia. "Baka, memangnya bahasa apa yang digunakannya waktu dia menghubungimu?"

Ruka terdiam sejenak dan kemudian membuka mulutnya. "He? Waktu dia bilang kalau dia akan pulang hari ini, dia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang campur bahasa Inggris. Kebanyakan sih, bahasa Jepang," jawabnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat dia mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tersipu-sipu.

Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan membawa telapak tangannya ke dahinya yang saat ini terasa pusing gara-gara kekasihnya yang bodoh itu. " Terkadang kau memang bodoh, Ruka," gumammya.

Ruka tertawa. "Yah, Hotaru…aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia akan pulang tepat pada tempatnya bibi Kaoru."

Hotaru menyandarkan punggungnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela dan mendesah pelan, "Apa yang akan Mikan lakukan kalau seandainya mereka bertemu?"

* * *

"Musim semi baru saja memunculkan pesonanya. Artinya semester baru akan segera dimulai. Kau tahu, semester yang lalu merupakan neraka bagiku," kata gadis _brunette_ yang sedang tertawa kecil begitu mengingat pengalaman yang baru saja bisa dilewatinya. "Hari-hari yang kami lewati di semester yang lalu benar-benar membuat kami menderita. Banyak sekali tugas-tugas sulit yang diberikan pada kami."

"Memang susah. Memang membuat kami semua menderita. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi tidak, untung saja Hotaru dan yang lainnya datang membantuku. Berkat mereka aku menjadi sadar, bahwa aku tak akan menjadi apa-apa jika aku menyerah di tengah jalan."

"Aku memang bodoh, aku akui itu. Tapi berkat dukungan mereka semua, aku berhasil melewati semester yang lalu dengan selamat. Padahal mereka juga mempunyai tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan. Hehe, aku memang merepotkan."

"Bukannya aku bangga karena aku telah merepotkan mereka semua. Justru aku merasa malu sekali pada diriku yang tidak berguna ini. Dan setelah semua berhasil aku selesaikan dan lalui, perasaan lega bercampur rasa senang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Saat tahu aku berhasil, aku langsung saja pergi mencari Hotaru dan yang lainnya sambil berteriak; AKU BERHASIL!, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang padaku yang lewat saat itu."

"Apa boleh buat, perasaan itu begitu meluap-luap. Aku senang sekali karena aku tidak langsung menyerah. Seperti katamu, menyerah tidak cocok dengan sifatku. Kalau aku menyerah di tengah jalan, artinya itu sama saja kalau aku telah membuang keberuntunganku."

"Dan disinilah aku. Mampu berdiri seperti ini dengan kedua kakiku yang pendek sekaligus kuat ini. Eh, aku nggak terlalu pendek kok. Aku selalu mengukur ketinggianku setiap tahun. Dan ternyata tinggiku semakin meningkat. Kalau sebelumnya tinggiku hanya mencapai mata Hotaru, sekarang tinggiku sudah bisa menyamai tinggi badannya."

"Padahal aku sudah menceritakan ini padamu sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa lelah kalau harus menceritakan tentang hari-hariku padamu. Jadi, intinya aku mendapatkan pelajaran tentang pantang menyerah. 'Putus asa tak akan membawamu kemanapun, sedangkan pantang menyerah akan membawa langkah kakimu pada keberuntunganmu', begitulah kata Hotaru."

Mikan tersenyum, merasa puas begitu selesai mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan udara segar memanjakan tubuh mungilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan memandang makam yang berada di depannya itu. Ia tertawa kecil, menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Kalau orang lain melihat tingkahnya, mungkin orang itu akan mengira kalau dirinya sedang mengalami gangguan mental yang mana perkiraan itu akan langsung ditepis olehnya. Untuk apa dipedulikan jika semua itu bukanlah kebenaran? Dia masih sangat waras saat ia mulai berbicara sendirian.

Di depan makam orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa melewati semua dengan seluruh kekuatan yang aku punya. Dan juga tentu saja dengan orang-orang yang bersedia meminjamkan kekuatan mereka padaku," katanya lagi dengan segaris senyuman.

Ia masih ingat kata-kata ibunya tadi sebelum ia meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman. Segera menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia ditinggal sendirian di tempat dimana kini ia berpijak? Ia mengerti kalau ibunya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi peringatan ibunya itu seolah-olah ia takut kalau ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri karena kesedihannya.

Hm, mungkin pengalaman masa lalu membuat ibunya maju untuk berkata demikian.

"Aku tahu, apa yang aku lakukan dulu membuatku terlihat seperti manusia bodoh yang mempunyai seribu kelemahan. Aku telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Karena aku, mereka semua yang sayang dan peduli padaku menjadi khawatir dan takut. Dan aku minta maaf karena itu…"

"Tapi karena orang-orang itu pula, aku sadar kalau semua yang aku lakukan salah. Aku pikir aku sendiri…tapi tidak. Di sekelilingku masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayangiku, yang membutuhkanku." _Akupun membutuhkanmu_.

"Aku sadar aku tidaklah sendirian. Dengan mereka, aku menemukan kekuatanku kembali." Mikan tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil satu langkah untuk meraih batu nisan yang terukir satu nama yang selalu dirindukannya. Satu nama yang selalu ia jadikan sebagai kekuatannya.

Igarashi Ryu.

Mikan menempelkan telapak tangannya dan kemudian mengusap-usap dengan lembut debu yang tertempel di sekitar ukiran batu nisan tersebut. Ia tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu. Terus mencintaimu, dan selalu mencintaimu. Itu adalah janji yang aku buat padamu dulu. Aku tak akan melupakan janji itu, Ryu." Melirik di sekitarnya, akhirnya Mikan menyadari kalau awan benar-benar telah mendung. Seperti kata kedua ibunya, hujan akan segera turun.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Ryu. Aku akan terus semangat! Tolong, jagalah kami semua. Aku mencintaimu," begitulah kata Mikan sebelum meninggalkan Kompleks pemakaman dan pergi mencari kendaraan menuju rumahnya, dimana ia pikir orang-orang sedang menunggu kepulangannya. Gadis tersebut masih belum menyadari keberadaan sesosok lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

* * *

Ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan, setelah lama tidak memijakkan kakinya di tanah ini yang terlihat seperti selamanya bagi dirinya. Saat ia masih kecil sekali, dirinya harus meninggalkan kota dimana ia dilahirkan. Berpisah dengan orang-orang yang penting baginya sungguh membawa pengaruh buruk dalam kehidupannya. Dirinya yang harus hidup bersama seorang ayah yang memiliki segalanya juga sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan bebannya.

Masa kecilnya telah direbut oleh sebuah neraka yang bernama kekuasaan. Kebebasannya telah direnggut oleh iblis yang bernama kejayaan. Dirinya tidak mendapatkan kebebasan yang selama ini selalu diidam-idamkan olehnya.

Keberuntungan tidak memihak dirinya yang saat itu masih memiliki kepolosan yang murni. Harta dan juga kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahnya telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia yang seperti tak memiliki jiwa.

Dingin.

Tatapannya, jiwa dan juga raganya seolah-olah membeku seperti es di kutub utara yang terlihat tak akan pernah mencair. Hidup dibawah naungan ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Dirinya harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Diberi harapan yang salah dari sang ayah agar dirinya menapaki jejak laki-laki yang membesarkannya.

Ia menolak.

Karena bagi dirinya jejak yang ditapaki oleh ayahnya adalah jejak dimana ia harus meninggalkan orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya hanya demi kekuasaan.

Dan ia, tentu saja akan menolak. Ayahnya telah mengatur hidupnya di masa yang lampau. Tapi sekarang, tak akan ia biarkan ayahnya masuk seenaknya dalam jalan yang akan dipilihnya.

Lama. Selama bertahun-tahun ia memendam kebenciannya dan seluruh emosinya. Mengunci apa yang bisa dirasakannya dalam kotak kecil yang tertutup rapat. Dirinya sama sekali tak punya rencana untuk membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

Tapi ada dua pengecualian yang telah dimilikinya. Kakaknya dan sahabat karibnya yang terdekat.

Bersama sahabatnya, ia sedikit memberi kesempatan agar kotak tersebut sedikit terbuka. Membiarkan sahabatnya melirik sedikit ke dalam apa yang ada di kotak tersebut.

Dan kakaknya…kakak yang dulunya menjadi tempat di mana dirinya selalu berbagi cerita. Kakaknya yang selalu membaginya seribu kisah yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dan ia merasa terhibur karena akhirnya ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendirian.

Berkirim _email _telah ia dan kakaknya jadikan sebagai rutinitas mereka dalam mecurahkan perasaan masing-masing.

Itu rahasia mereka.

Dulunya.

Tapi sekarang, setelah dua tahun lamanya ia tidak menerima kembali _email _dari kakaknya, ia kembali sendirian.

Dan ia tahu jawaban kenapa kakanya tak lagi mengiriminya kisah sehari-harinya.

Kakaknya telah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan orang-orang penting baginya dan meninggalkan dunia di mana ia telah dibesarkan.

Dan di sini, d itempat ini, di depan makam orang yang sudah lama tak ia temui, di makam orang yang tak bisa lagi ia temui, ia berdiri tegak. Memandang dengan pandangan dalam ke arah makam di mana kakaknya telah di semayamkan.

Setelah sekian lama, setelah dua tahun ia tak menerima _email_ kakaknya, dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak ia mendengar berita kematian kakaknya,

Ia berdiri tegak di sini. Dikota ini. Tempat di mana dulunya pernah ia tinggalkan.

Akhirnya dirinya kembali pulang, untuk memenuhi janji yang telah ia sepakati bersama kakaknya.

Untuk kakaknya.

Dari dirinya, Hyuuga Natsume.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 02 berakhir di sini.**

**Ran tunggu review dari readers...**

**Ran Ishibazaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **Semuanya! Ran kembali hadir di sini, di Moving On chapter 03 pada tanggal 18 agustus ini! Ran ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada:**

**NekoTama-chan**

**Key is my name**

**Haruka Ana Kiryu**

**ryuuki oyama**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN**

**Maeve zahra**

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan**

**Aline Light**

**Misyel**

**Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review Moving On chapter 02 yang lalu. Ran juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca Moving On ini. And, here is the chapter three of this fic.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ran doesn't own Gakuen Alice, nor does Ran own its characters, especially Natsume and Mikan. Gakuen Alice is belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.**

**Summary: Dua tahun lalu, dia telah kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Sekarang, Sakura Mikan, Mahasiswi di Universitas Alice, dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu orang itu lagi. Atau begitulah pikirnya…

* * *

**

**Two Years Earlier**

Samar-samar Ryu dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menggema dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mengetahui bahwa derap langkah kaki itu adalah derap langkah yang akan menuju ruangannya. Ia berharap agar mereka akan cepat datang agar dirinya pun dapat segera berbicara dengan mereka. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu ruangannya terbuka kuat dan masuklah empat anak manusia yang langsung memperhatikan dirinya dengan nafas yang memburu cepat.

Gadis bermata _hazel _itu yang pertama kali melangkah, mendekati Ryu yang hanya menatapnya dengan segaris senyuman yang lemah. "Ryu…" ujar sang gadis pelan.

"Hei…" Ryu menghembuskan nafas yang ia tak tahu sempat ia tahan sebagai antisipasi. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya dengan pelan, mengharapkan sang gadis untuk menerima uluran tangannya. Gadis itu, Mikan, langsung menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan duduk di atas kursi yang tadinya ditempati oleh Kaoru—yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya begitu ia melihat mereka telah datang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu…?"

"Sangat baik begitu aku melihat wajah cantikmu."

Mikan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya."

"Oh, benarkah?"

_Terkadang aku memang benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, Mikan. Bahkan oleh diriku sendiri…_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ryu?" tanya lelaki bertatto bintang di bawah mata kirinya yang tadi masuk bersama Mikan.

Mikan sendiri sudah melupakan keadaan bahwa dirinya datang tak sendirian.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja, Tsubasa."

"Tak terlihat begitu untukku," ucap Tsubasa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dari samping ke samping.

Mikan menatap Ryu dengan tatapan khawatir, wajahnya sedikit dibasahi keringat karena ia tadi langsung berlari hendak menuju kamar Ryu dengan meminta petunjuk pada seorang perawat di meja resepsionis begitu ia keluar dari mobil yang dibawa oleh Tsubasa. "Kamu…tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…?"

Oh, sepertinya ibunya belum memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"…Tak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan saja."

Mikan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping sambil mengusap-usap tangan Ryu. "Benarkah? Hanya itu?"

Lagi, Ryu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "Iya, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Mendengar ini, Mikan menghela nafas lega sambil membawa tangan Ryu yang ia genggam itu ke pipinya dan meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas tangan Ryu yang lebih besar itu.

"Kamu harus lebih memperhatikan kondisimu, Ryu…"

"Aku tahu…maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir…" Ryu melirik ke arah Kaoru yang hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara tatapan kesedihan dan tatapan tak setuju atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada kekasihnya itu.

_Lies, Ryu, lies…_

Dan, yang bisa Ryu lakukan hanyalah memohon kepada ibunya melalui tatapan matanya agar membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini.

"Mikan…aku haus karena kau mengajakku berlarian tadi. kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Mikan memberengut. "Tapi, Hotaru…" Apaan sih? Apa sahabatnya itu tak bisa membaca situasi?

"Tanggung. Jawab."

Mikan menggembumkan pipinya sebelum menjawab, "_Fine._" Ia kembali menatap Ryu dan mencium pipi kiri Ryu dengan cepat. "Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya sebelum beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan. Mikan berhenti di ambang pintu sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ruka-pyon, kamu mau apa? Tsubasa-nii juga?"

"Apa saja," jawab Tsubasa dan Ruka secara bersamaan sambil terus menatap Mikan.

"Bibi?"

Kaoru tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ia sendiri sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih, Mikan…"

"Hmm…baiklah, aku beli _orange juice._ Hotaru, kamu sama denganku!"

Hotaru memutar bola mata _amethyst_-nya sambil mendengus. "Terserah. Cepatlah, Mikan! Aku hampir mati kehausan di sini."

"Iya, iya…" Dengan wajah cemberut, akhirnya Mikan keluar meninggalkan Tsubasa dan Hotaru yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Ryu serta Ruka yang hanya keheranan melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu Mikan itu sedikit bebal," mulai Tsubasa. "Tapi aku nggak sebebal yang kau kira, Ryu. Jika memang kau baik-baik saja, kalau begitu coba kau katakan padaku kenapa monitor ini ada di sini dan juga ada apa dengan semua selang-selang yang tertempel di tubuhmu itu?" selidik Tsubasa sambil mengamati dengan seksama benda-benda yang ia maksud.

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Mikan. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi diriku," timpal Hotaru yang masih menatap Ryu dengan tajam. "Katakan, Igarashi, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau sembunyikan."

Ryu hanya diam sambil menatap teman-temannya itu dan menghela nafas, namun masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau itu sakit," kata Tsubasa akhirnya. Bulir-bulir keringat sedikit demi sedikit mulai jatuh dari pelipisnya dengan lembut, merasa was-was dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia peroleh. "Kami sudah lama memperhatikanmu."

"Ryu? Bibi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryu?" Kali ini, Ruka yang menimpali karena akhirnya telah mendapatkan petunjuk dari sikap aneh Hotaru dan seniornya, Tsubasa.

Kaoru mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk membendung air matanya. Haruskah dirinya yang mengatakannya? Atau menunggu Ryu sendiri untuk mengatakan kebenarannya?

Tapi kapan?

Melihat situasi yang Ryu bawa sekarang ini, kelihatannya ia tak berencana untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Atau mungkin dalam waktu yang dekat ini. Sejujurnya Kaoru lebih memilih untuk mengatakan kebenarannya dibandingkan menyembunyikannya. Dan, saat ia memilih untuk membuka mulutnya, dengan cepat Ryu menggantikannya untuk bicara. "Kanker. Stadium akhir," ujar Ryu, wajahnya tak terlihat.

Sejenak, ruangan yang mereka tempati ini diselimuti oleh kesunyian yang sedikit mencekam. Hingga akhirnya keluarlah suara terkejut dari Ruka. "A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Ruka."

"Ta-tapi, sejak…kapan?"

Ryu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. "Entahlah, aku juga nggak tahu. Yang pasti sudah lama sekali. Hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mulai menyadarinya begitu kanker ini menyebar." Ryu diam sejenak dan menggerutu. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Tsubasa yang matanya terbuka lebar, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Dan selama itu…kau menyembunyikannya, bahkan Mikan juga—"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya di saat-saat terakhirku ini. Apa aku salah?" Ryu menoleh pada Hotaru yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri tak dapat mengartikannya. "Katakan, Imai, apa aku salah? Aku tahu aku ini egois. Saat-saat bersama kalian selama ini sudah cukup untukku. Melihat diri Mikan yang selama ini terus tersenyum sudah cukup bagiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau dia sedang bahagia, aku ingin tahu saat-saat dia bersedih—dan aku bersedia untuk selalu ada untuknya, untuk menenangkannya. Katakan, aku egois, 'kan? Aku hanya—" Ryu berhenti sejenak sambil menutup matanya dan menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Aku tak ingin kalian melihatku dengan pandangan kasihan. Membayangkan itu saja, sudah membuatku sakit—aku nggak mau dikasihani oleh siapa pun."

Lagi, yang Ryu terima hanyalah kesunyian, tak ada yang berani mengutarakan kata-kata.

"Bodoh." Ryu membuka matanya, memperhatikan Hotaru yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah Hotaru itu. "Kalau kau berencana ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Mikan sekarang, itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan hatinya, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Dan apa kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mikan nantinya?" sahut Hotaru. Perlahan ia menoleh pada Ryu dan menatap Ryu tepat di mata. "Apa kau pikir Mikan akan mengasihanimu kalau dia mendengar semua informasi ini? Aku rasa Mikan bukanlah tipe gadis seperti itu. Bukannya kau mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Ryu hanya diam, membuat Hotaru menghela nafas pelan. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini pada kami semua dari awal."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Senang atau tidak, yang penting kami bisa tahu derita yang kau rasakan, Ryu," kata Ruka yang alisnya telah berkerut. Ia menatap Tsubasa yang hanya berbalik menatapnya dengan sedih. "Yang penting kau membagi sakit yang kau rasakan. Tersenyum ataupun tidak, seharusnya kau mempercayai kami. Karena kau tidaklah sendirian."

Ryu diam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya sudah berlalu. Sudah terlambat kalau kalian mengatakan ini sekarang." Dipandanginya orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang penuh arti itu. Semua perasaan yang tergambar dapat ia lihat melalui mata mereka.

Dirinya sendiri rasanya tak dapat lagi bertahan untuk membuka matanya. rasanya lelah sekali setelah berbicara panjang lebar dan berargumentasi dengan teman-temannya seperti ini. Ia ingin istirahat, tapi sebelum itu ia ingin memastikan bahwa Mikan tetap berada di sampingnya. Mata indah_ crimson_-nya berputar, melirik ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang ingin ia mintai tolong. "Ruka…" Ruka bergerak ke samping Hotaru yang mendekati tempat tidur. "Mendekatlah…" Ruka hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, tetapi melakukan apa yang Ryu pinta. Didekatkannya telinga kanannya pada Ryu dan Ryu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga tersebut.

Mata Ruka terbuka lebar membuat Tsubasa, Hotaru dan Kaoru menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Ryu bisikkan kepadanya barusan. "Apa katamu?" Ruka menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryu. Alisnya berkerut, jelas sekali terlihat keringat tertempel di pipinya menuruni dagunya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Ryu. Bagaimana pun—"

"Ruka." Ryu menatap mata Ruka dengan pandangan mata yang mulai sayu. "Aku percayakan ini padamu. Ini adalah permintaanku." Ryu berhenti sejenak dan akhirnya menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya," gumamnya.

Empat orang yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan Ryu dengan pandangan _Horror_. Cepat-cepat mereka bergerak mendekati tempat tidur Ryu. Ruka mengguncang bahu Ryu dengan pelan. "Ryu! Oi! Jangan bercanda!"

Kaoru panik. Air matanya sudah tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ke mana perginya kekuatan yang telah ia siapkan? "Ryu! Ryu! Tidak, jangan tinggalkan ibu! Kau masih belum bicara dengan Mikan!"

_Furious_ ditambah dengan panik, akhirnya Tsubasa mengangkat bahu Ryu dan ikut mengguncang-guncangnya dengan cepat. "Kh! Ryu! Oi, bangun! Jangan kau berani-beraninya menutup matamu! Kau belum bicara dengan Mikan! Oi! Buka matamu!"

"Ry—"

"Lepaskan…Tsubasa…"

Mereka diam sejenak, tak bergerak.

Ryu membuka satu matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku belum mati, kau _idiot,_" gerutunya. "Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar saja."

Tsubasa yang terlalu lama menahan nafasnya—hingga membuat wajahnya biru-kehitaman akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "Ka-kau…ma-mau membuatku kena serangan jantung ya?"

Perlahan bibir Ryu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil. "_Now, now, Tsubasa. Let go of me."_

"Ryu! Apa yang—"

"Ibu, tenanglah. Aku hanya kelelahan. Hanya ingin istirahat—Tidak, ibu…kumohon jangan menangis."

Hotaru yang berdiri di samping Ruka hanya diam, tak bisa bergerak dan begitu juga dengan Ruka yang kelihatan seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kebangkrutan.

Oh _Kami_…betapa mereka berdua ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke dinding yang ada di seberang mereka itu.

Setelah dilepaskan Tsubasa—yang mana Tsubasa sendiri terlihat sangat sulit melepas bahu orang yang tadi ia guncang itu—Ryu akhirnya kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi yang nyaman dengan kedua pelupukmata yang tertutup. Seringai yang tadi sempat ia atur untuk membuat Tsubasa jengkel ia gantikan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang lembut, menambah pesona ketampanannya muncul dari balik wajah pucatnya. "Hei…saat tidur, aku ingin Mikan selalu bersamaku. Kemudian…permintaan yang akan aku utarakan ini adalah permintaanku pada kalian untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Ryu membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan warna _crimson_ bola matanya yang seakan-akan menyala oleh api yang membara, menerawang jauh ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirnya memejamkan mata.

Untuk selamanya.

"Jaga Mikan. Jangan sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang sembrono. Jagalah dia, sampai datangnya hari di mana seseorang akan bersedia menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatinya."

* * *

**Moving On **

**By **

**Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**

**Chapter 03 **

**Present Time.  
**

Mata _crimson-_nya menatap makam itu dengan tatapan yang hanya ia sendiri tahu tentang arti di baliknya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok. Digenggamnya tangannya bersama-sama dengan jari-jarinya yang disisipkan bersama kemudian menutup matanya perlahan, berdoa untuk kakaknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian lelaki dengan rambut _raven_ itu kembali membuka matanya. "Kau tahu," katanya. "Saat mendengar berita itu, orang itu sedikit lebih berubah." Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat bahunya. "Apa yang selalu dipikirkannya aku tak pernah mengerti. Lagipula aku memang tak ingin mengerti."

"Aku juga…benar-benar tak menyangka akan diberitahu setahun setelah kepergianmu. Sementara diriku tak bisa menyalahkannya karena itu permintaanmu. Lagipula dia itu sahabtaku. Aku tak bisa marah padanya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku ini bukan lagi seorang bocah."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu pun, _honestly,_ aku sendiri tak mengerti, Ryu."

Ia terdiam lama sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang terletak di atas tanah makam itu—bunga-bunga yang diletakkan oleh beberapa pengunjung sebelum dirinya datang tadi. Begitu teringat dengan hal yang tadi dilakukan oleh gadis _brunette_; bicara sendirian di depan makam, ia terkekeh kecil.

Sesuatu yang telah lama tak ia lakukan.

Meskipun saat ini ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis _brunette_ tadi lakukan.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, lelaki itu akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. "Hei…apa aku harus mengikutinya? Kurasa dia belum jauh dari sini." Ia melirik lingkungan sekitarnya yang kini mulai gelap tak diterangi oleh cahaya matahari karena ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik awan tebal.

_Sepertinya memang harus._

* * *

Mikan sedang berjalan di antara banyaknya pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Ia mendengus. Dari tadi ia telah berjalan namun masih juga belum mendapatkan kendaraan padahal cuaca sudah mulai gelap. Ibunya pasti akan khawatir karena ia belum juga pulang.

Bicara tentang cuaca gelap, sepertinya hujan akan segera turun. Buktinya ia merasakan setitik air menjatuhi hidungnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, dan benar saja gerimis perlahan-lahan mulai turun.

Dan yang paling parah adalah saat ia ingin mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya, bermaksud untuk menghubungi ibunya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tak membawa tasnya bersama dengan dirinya.

Mikan melenguh kesal. Sepertinya ia telah meninggalkan tasnya di dekat makam. Padahal semua barang-barangnya termasuk dompetnya berada di sana!

_Gah! How careless you can be sometimes, Mikan!_

Mikan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan cepat. Namun tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak sesuatu—atau mungkin tubuh seseorang sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dan ia memekik pelan. Sebuah ponsel ikut terjatuh saat ia juga terjatuh akibat dari tabrakan tak disengaja tersebut. Dari ponsel tersebut, walaupun samar ia masih dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar sedang panik. "…me! Natsume? Na..."

"Lihat-lihat ke mana kau akan berjalan, Polkadot." Suara bernuansa _velvet_ itu mengalihkan perhatian Mikan dari ponsel tersebut dan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Dengan cepat Mikan meraih ponsel yang terjatuh tadi dan mengambilnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sedikit ke atas, bermaksud mengembalikan ponsel yang ia genggam itu pada sang pemilik.

"Maaf, aku…" Saat Mikan mendongakkan wajahnya, yang ia lihat adalah lelaki dengan wajah putih dengan rambut _raven_ yang sedikit berantakkan. Namun yang paling membuat dirinya terkejut setengah mati adalah sepasang bola mata _crimson_ yang ia tatap itu berbalik menatapnya dengan tenang. Warna bola mata yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ry-Ryu…?"

Dan saat itulah Mikan merasa dunia di sekitarnya mulai berputar.

* * *

**A/N: Ran tahu, bagian Present Time kali ini sedikit sekali. Justru yang paling menonjol di chapter ini adalah bagian Two Years Earlier—yang bagi kalian mungkin sama sekali nggak penting. Maaf sekali. Tapi Ran harus memotongnya sampai di sini ^^**

**Dan Ran hanya akan bilang, "Ran nggak akan menyerah! Ran akan berusaha!"**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya~**

**Ran Ishibazaki**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Moving On chapter 4 is here! In front of you guys! Oh, no one asked…I see…well…sorry for the lack of updated. I got stuck on my own head because I got too carried away when I wrote TBOVP chapter 6. I needed some break and I have life to live. Nah, this chapter updated suddenly! It's important for me, at least. Aaaand thank you very much for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys! You are all awesome!**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ran Ishibazaki doesn't own Gakuen Alice, nor does she own its characters, especially Natsume and Mikan. Gakuen Alice is belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.**

**Summary: Dua tahun lalu, dia telah kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Sekarang, Sakura Mikan, Mahasiswi di Universitas Alice, dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu orang itu lagi. Atau begitulah pikirnya…**

* * *

**Two Years Earlier.**

Mikan mendengar suara berisik di dekatnya. Namun dirinya tak ingin terganggu untuk membuka mata sekarang. Ia sangat lelah. Namun saat suara itu semakin keras mengelilingi dirinya, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka mata kantuk _hazel-_nya hanya untuk bertatapan dengan kepanikan di raut wajah ibunya, Sakura Yuka.

Mikan mengusap-usap matanya, dalam rasa kantuknya terdapat kebingunagn saat melihat ibunya mengambil sebuah jacket kulit dari dalam lemari pakaiannya dan memakaikannya untuk dirinya dengan cepat. "Ada apa…?" tanyanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Tak ada waktu untuk ini! Kita harus cepat!" kata Yuka dengan nada serak sambil berusaha memasukkan lengan Mikan dalam jacket yang dipegangnya.

Mikan mengenyit. "Tapi ada apa?"

"Kami bohong padamu," kata Yuka lagi dengan cepat. Ia menarik bahu Mikan untuk menghadapnya saat mata Mikan menatapnya bingung. Disingkirkannya cepat helaian rambut _brunette _anaknya itu agar pandangannya tak terhambat. Ia menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang masih panic sekaligus sedih. "Kami bohong," ulangnya, tersedak oleh kata-katanya. "Ryu tak baik-baik saja. Kanker. Ryu sudah lama mengidap kanker. Sekarang di rumah sakit Ryu sedang berusaha melawan masa kritisnya. Kita harus cepat—Tak ada waktu untuk berargumen—kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang! Tsubasa menunggu!"

Tanpa aba-aba Yuka langsung menarik tangan Mikan, berlari sambil menuntun Mikan menuruni tangga ke ruang tamu kemuadian keluar rumah menuju mobil Tsubasa yang telah siap di pinggiran jalan depan gerbang.

Ia sama sekali tak memberi Mikan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Kalian lama sekali!" sergah Tsubasa yang sama paniknya dengan Yuka saat mereka berdua—ia dan Mikan masuk dalam kursi penumpang di belakang. Namun Yuka tak memberi soal, hanya menyuruh Tsubasa untuk menyalakan mesin dengan cepat.

Dalam perjalanan, Mikan yang tangannya digenggam Yuka merenung, pandangannya kosong ke depan. Ia sedang mencoba untuk mencerna semua informasi yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

Ryu sudah lama mengidap kanker dan sudah jelas ia tak baik-baik saja.

Tapi bagaimana…?

Terakhir ia perikasa kemarin Ryu baik-baik saja.

Tak lama setelah memikirkan itu, ia merasakan Tsubasa menghentikan mesin mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang buka duapuluh empat jam.

Dan dalam rumah sakit sudah tentu Ryu sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Mikan menggelengkan kepala saat kenyataan menghampirinya. Matanya berkunang dan kepalanya terasa berputar. Tubuhnya yang langsung keluar dari dalam mobil menuju pintu depan rumah sakit seperti berada dalam intuisinya sendiri. Ia terus berlari, meninggalkan Tsubasa dan ibunya yang berusaha untuk menyamai kecepatannya di belakang.

Ia membuka mulutnya. Tetapi tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar, yang terdengar hanyalah suara getaran nafasnya yang keluar-masuk melalui mulutnya. Kedua alis matanya berkerut dan matanya nanar, dirinya dapat merasakan itu. Rasa kantuk beberapa saat yang lalu telah menghilang dan kemudian digantikan dengan perasaan takutnya sendiri.

Ia terus berlari, menyusuri koridor dan melewati setiap kamar di dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Berlari cepat dan berbelok ke kiri, ia menemukan sosok wanita sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"BIBI!"

Suara tinggi Mikan mengalihkan perhatian wanita tersebut dengan cepat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Mikan yang berlari ke arahnya dan dengan cepat ia menabrakkan dirinya, merangkul Mikan erat dan menumpahkan air matanya di bahunya.

Mikan menatap pintu ruangan Ryu yang tertutup lewat bahu Kaoru yang bergetar. Alis matanya masih berkerut dalam ketegangan dan nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Di dalam sana ada Ryu, sedang bergulat dengan masa-masa kritisnya.

Mikan menutup kelopak matanya dan tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Kaoru lembut, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada orang-yang-telah-ia-anggap-ibu itu bersamaan memberikan ketenangan yang sama pada dirnya sendiri setelah ketegangan itu mulai merangkak di kulitnya. "Ryu…"

"Di-di dalam…"

Bukan itu yang ia maksud, Mikan ingin mengatakannya, Mikan ingin meneriakinya. Namun ia tak mampu menemukan suaranya. Hanya membiarkan perasaan terkoyak itu menyelubungi hatinya.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam dan ketegangan rasa sambil terus berpelukan, tak lama setelahnya Ruka dan Hotaru datang beberapa menit setelah Yuka dan Tsubasa berhasil sampai pada Mikan dan Kaoru.

Tak ada yang mengutarakan kata-kata dalam situasi tegang itu, hingga akhirnya sang dokter yang memakai masker putih keluar dari ruangan orang yang mereka tunggui.

Hati Mikan seolah baru saja ditusuk oleh pisau yang tajam begitu ia melihat wanita—dokter tersebut membuka maskernya dan menggelengkan wajahnya pelan dengan wajah yang menanggung kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Darahnya terasa membeku di dalam setiap nadinya, seolah berhenti mengalir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat, berjalan mendekati dokter tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan darinya.

"Nona Sakura Mikan—ah…Igarashi-san sudah menunggu…" ujar sang dokter, memperhatikan gadis dengan rambut panjang _brunette_ melewati dirinya dan masuk dalam ruangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang atau membalas tatapannya.

Saat melirik ke arah orang-orang di depannya, ia menemukan mereka semua membeku sambil terus memandangi dirinya, membuat perasaan sesal yang sudah dalam itu semakin terasa sesak dalam dirinya. "Igarashi-sama…" panggilnya pada Kaoru. "Igarashi-san bilang "I love you…"," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pahit begitu Yuka memeluk Kaoru yang tubuhnya sudah melemas. "Saya permisi dan akan kembali bila dibutuhkan," lanjutnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekali pada keluarga pasiennya, meninggalkan perawat sekaligus sekretarisnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan sisanya.

Saat melirik untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia melihat beberapa anak muda itu menundukkan kepala mereka, menyembunyikan rasa sedih mereka. Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

Betapa ia sangat tak suka melihat airmata itu saat ia tak mampu menyelamatkan satu nyawa.

Tapi itu lah kehidupan, tebaknya. Ia tak mampu mengubah apa yang telah menjadi kehendak Tuhan.

_Kami-sama…berikan mereka semua kekuatan dan ketabahan. _

Terutama untuk sang _brunette_ yang tadi sempat ia lihat rasa _shock_ dan bingung dalam tatapan kosongnya.

* * *

**Moving On**

**By**

**Ran Ishibazaki**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**Present Time.**

_Holy. Bloody. Shit._

Dirinya sama sekali tak bermaksud dengan semua ini. Tak pernah berpikiran untuk bertabrakan dengan sang _brunette_ seperti ini. Tapi semua ini berada di luar kendalinya! Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin bertemu dengan _brunette_ dengan cara seperti ini! Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang yang mengamati perkembangan sambil memastikan bahwa sang _brunette_ pulang dengan selamat dan ia akan mengembalikan tas kulit—yang ia yakini adalah milik sang _brunette—_yang tadi ia temukan di lantai makam pada Ruka dengan tenang.

Ia menolak jika ia disebut sebagai seorang _stalker_.

_Live with that._

Tapi tidaaaaak, tidak. Sang _brunette_ telah merusak rencananya dengan memutar balik tubuhnya hingga ia yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya—yang selama itu terus memperhatikannya, mengekor dengan dekat namun tak begitu dekat di belakangnya—akhirnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh mungilnya dan ia tersungkur dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah.

Ponselnya tak sengaja terselip dari tangannya dan ikut terjatuh di tanah bersama sang _brunette_ dengan keras karena ia begitu terkejut.

_Shock_.

Ia benar-benar tak merencanakan semua jatuh-menjatuh ini dalam tujuannya.

Tak pernah sekali pun.

Sesaat sebelum ingin meninggalkan makam, matanya menangkap sebuah tas putih yang tergeletak di lantai makam dan ia mengambilnya. Entah kenapa, hati kecilnya mengatakan tas tersebut adalah milik sang _brunette._ Ia pun berencana mengembalikan tas tersebut pada Ruka. Sambil membawa tas ransel miliknyanya dan tas kulit yang ia temukan, ia keluar dari kompleks pemakaman dan mulai melacak keberadaan sang _brunette_. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuknya menemukan target yang sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan trotoar di antara banyaknya pejalan kaki.

Dan ia pun mengikutinya tak begitu jauh di belakang.

Di tengah jalan ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya. Sambil terus memperhatikan sang _bunette_ dan meneruskan jalannya, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda yang bergetar tersebut kemudian melirik nama dari orang yang meghubunginya.

"Ru—"

"NATSUME—"

Natsume tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan sedikit menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya begitu suara tinggi yang lantang di seberang hampir menghancurkan gendang telinganya. Ia menatap ponsel tersebut sejenak dengan pandangan aneh—sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya—kemudian mendekatkan lagi benda tersebut ke telinganya.

"—NUNGGUMU DARI TADI DI TEMPAT INI—HOTARU! TENANGLAH!—" Natsume mendengar sesuatu yang hanya dapat ia simpulkan sebagai suara ledakan di seberang. "—GAH! NATSUME! DI MANA KAMU! KAU DENGAR AKU? KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI DI BANDARA INI TAPI KAU—KAU—"

"Ruka."

"—KAU MENGHILANG? KAU PERGI TANPA MEMBERITAHKU? KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK BISA DIPERCAYA—"

"…Ruka. Tenanglah. Bernafaslah."

"TENANGLAH! TENANGLAH KATAMU! HOTARU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHKU GARA-GARA KELAKUANMU YANG GEGABAH! SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN, TUNGGU AKU!"

…kelihatannya sahabatnya itu tak ingin mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya saat ini. Ia lebih terpaku oleh kepanikannya sendiri.

Tapi telinganya saat ini sudah sangat sakit.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, dan dilihatnya dengan jelas setitik air jatuh di hidungnya.

"—SEKARANG KAU DI MANA!"

"Sudah?"

Ada jeda waktu sejenak sebelum jawaban datang dari seberang, "…Sudah…" dan helaan nafas pelan terdengar. "Di mana kamu sekarang?—AH! HOTARU—"

"Hyuuga…" Natsume manaikkan salah satu alisnya begitu suara dingin dari seorang perempuan datang dari seberang ponsel.

"Apa?" jawab Natsume, tak tergoyahkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Natsume hampir dapat mendengar seringai yang dingin menghiasi ancaman itu.

Natsume mendengus. "Lalu?"

"…akan kubuat caramu mati dengan sangat menyakitkan."

"_Go on then,_" ujar Natsume yang sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nada sarkastik di suaranya, sekali lagi tak tergoyahkan. "_We'll see what will happen next."_

"Begitu bertemu denganmu aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Suara itu masih tetap tenang, hingga yang mendengar itu dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang dapat meremukkan tulang. Namun, sekali lagi, tak tergoyahkan. Dirinya tak takut sama sekali.

Natsume memutar matanya. "_Told you, go on, Imai. As if you have the courage to do so."_

"_Of course I do, Hyuuga. Don't temp me."_

"_Dare you."_

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" suara dingin itu kini berganti dengan suara panik seorang lelaki. "Kalian nggak bisa dengan mudahnya mendeklarasikan perang lewat telepon!"

Natsume terus berjalan, membiarkan pandangannya terus melekat pada punggung sang _brunette _yang berjalan dengan santainya di depan.

Seakan-akan ia tahu, bahwa dunia tak akan menghukumnya lebih dari yang telah ia terima. Seakan-akan ia tahu bahwa dunia tak akan menyakitinya. Dunia akan melindunginya.

Lewat bahu sang _brunette_ ia mendapati dirinya memandangi sebuah taman bermain yang besar. Dan sementara ia mengamati sekelilingnya, gerimis yang perlahan datang tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan kalian saling menyakiti!" ia mendengar suara Ruka yang masih diisi kepanikan

Sekali lagi, Natsume memutar matanya. _Another dumb person appears, _pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Apa orang itu benar-benar berpikiran bahwa dirinya dan pacarnya itu akan benar-benar saling membunuh?

Iris mata _crimson_-nya melembut sejenak. Dirinya sangat merindukan situasi ini. Meskipun ia tak akan mengakuinya keras-keras pada seluruh dunia.

Meskipun ia tak begitu mengerti kenapa sahabatnya memilih Imai sebagai pasangannya, namun ia bersyukur jika Imai bisa memberi warna dalam hidup sahabatnya itu. Mereka bagaikan makhluk yang datang dari dunia yang berbeda yang kemudian memutuskan untuk bersama, mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.

"Ruka."

"Ya? Aku masih di sini."

"_Central Town._ Kau tahu di mana itu," kata Natsume lagi yang sudah jelas lebih mendekati pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

Ruka yang berada di seberang terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ah, Iya. Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Dari mana kau—"

Lagi-lagi Natsume memotong perkataan Ruka. "Lima menit lagi kita bertemu di sana. Aku sudah hampir dekat. Aku akan menunggumu di stand roller coaster."

"Oh, oka—"

Dan tubuh mungil itu menabraknya, tanpa pernah ia perkirakan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa jarak yang ia ambil ternyata semakin sedikit dari sang _brunette_. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan ponselnya yang jatuh. Ia hanya membiarkan sang _brunette_ tersungkur sambil memekik kaget, sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah karena ia terlalu terkejut. Tas ransel dan tas kulit yang ia pegang dengan satu tangan itu hampir saja ikut terjatuh, namun cepat-cepat ia menangkap benda-benda tersebut.

Matanya sedikit melebar sebelum ia mengatur dirinya untuk tenang. Namun jantungnya—lebih dari yang ia inginkan—berdetak begitu kencang di dadanya.

Tali strap polkadot yang mencuat dari _collar dress_ yang dipakai sang _brunette_ menarik perhatiannya dan ia menaikkan satu alis pendeknya. Gerimis mulai jatuh dari langit, namun hal itu tak lagi dipedulikannya.

Ia lebih tertarik dengan tali bra yang dipakai sang _brunette_.

"Lihat-lihat ke mana kau akan berjalan, Polkadot," katanya mengejek sebelum dapat berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

Ia melihat sang _brunette_ dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh dan mengulurkan tangan yang memegang ponsel tersebut pada dirinya. "Maaf, aku…" saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya, ia menemukan dirinya sedang menatap lekat iris mata _hazel_ yang dihiasi oleh rasa kaget. Ada sesuatu yang melesak dari dalam dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan itu. Rasanya sesuatu telah menyengatkan dirinya dengan suatu aliran listrik.

Namun ia tetap memastikan bahwa topeng yang ia pakai tak ikut terjatuh.

"Ry-Ryu…?"

Dan ia tak suka saat seseorang mengira dirinya sebagai orang lain, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tak suka basah itu dihujani oleh gerimis yang mulai jatuh dengan derasnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan sang _brunette_ yang masih terjulur pada dirinya. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam ponselnya, ia menarik sang _brunette_ hingga ia berdiri di atas kakinya, bersamaan dengan itu mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman sang _brunette_.

Saat menyentuh tangan itu, entah kenapa, darahnya mengalir cepat di pembuluh nadinya sedangkan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang sudah-sudah.

Ia tak akan mengakui perasaan aneh itu, tentunya.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya dengan kedua mata besar _hazel-_nya. Mata _crimson_-nya hanya balik menatap _hazel_ itu dengan bosan—meski hatinya tak berlaku demikian.

Natsume mengangkat tas kulit putih yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya, bermaksud memberikannya pada gadis di depannya. "Punyamu, 'kan? Aku melihatmu menjatuhkan ini dan aku bermaksud mengembalikannya langsung padamu," katanya santai. Namun sang _brunette_ tak memperhatikan kata-katanya. Sebaliknya, ia malah tetap menatap dirinya. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu yang menelanjangiku dengan matamu, nona—" _As if,_ tambah Natsume dalam hati, mengejek dirinya yang berkata bodoh itu karena sudah jelas sang _bunette_ tak melakukan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Ia hanya ingin menggodanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu," lanjutnya dengan angkuhnya sambil menarik tangan kanan gadis tersebut dengan tangan kirinya dan membuatnya memegang tas kulit putih yang memang adalah miliknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Natsume berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkan sang _brunette._

Ia tak ingin berurusan dengannya saat ini.

"A-ah! Tunggu!" dan tidak, tidak. Sekali lagi ia menemukan sang _brunette_ merusak rencananya dengan menggenggam erat lengan atas tangan kanannya. Ia berbalik menghadap sang gadis. Di dalam matanya, catatnya, terdapat berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Ah…A-anu…ma-maaf. Aku—"

Namun sang _raven _tak memberinya waktu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku sama sekali nggak melakukan apapun pada isi tasmu. Kau boleh memeriksanya—" namun kali ini kata-katanya sendiri yang dipotong oleh sang _brunette_ dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya nanar, membuatnya yakin airmata sedang mengancam ingin keluar.

"Bu-bukan! Maafkan aku kalau aku lancang. Aku…aku hanya—"

"Nona, aku tak tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

_Dammit, Natsume! Stop it! Don't tease her!_

Diperhatikannya sang _brunette_—atau ia bisa belajar memanggilnya dengan Mikan atau Polka, mungkin Polka lebih baik?—menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Nampaknya ia mulai menyadari apa yang barusan yang ia maksud.

Maaf saja. Ia hanya ingin memperingatkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya.

"Bukan itu!" matanya kini membendung kekecewaan. Dari hujan deras yang menyelimuti mereka, ia dapat merasakan mata _hazei _itu tak henti-hentinya menatap iris mata _crimson_-nya dengan tatapan nanar. "Bukan itu! Aku hanya—aku hanya…"

Dan ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Natsume tahu, akhirnya airmata keluar dari mata _hazel_-nya, becampur dengan air hujan yang turut menangis untuknya.

Natsume menghela nafas pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia pun, tak mampu melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Menangis.

Dan itu menyedihkan.

Hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi. Membasahi mereka. Diliriknya di sekitar jalan dan ia baru menyadari bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian hujan.

Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan cengkeraman erat gadis tersebut pada lengan atas tangan kanannya. Kemudian saat ia berhasil melepaskannya, tangan kanannya menepuk lembut kepala gadis tersebut dan tangan itu tetap ia tempelkan di atas kepalanya. "Kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus berada di tengah-tengah hujan ini, nona! Kau harus segera pulang! Aku juga sedang ingin menyelesaikan urusanku!" katanya dengan keras lewat derasnya suara hujan. Sambil memberi pandangan terakhir, ia melepaskan tangan yang berada di atas kepala _brunette_. "Hati-hati di jalan!" katanya lagi sambil berbalik arah dan berjalan dengan cepat, tak lupa untuk menggenggam erat barang-barangnya yang kini basah digenggamannya.

Ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menatap matanya yang menangis itu.

Karena itu menyedihkan. Terlalu menyedihkan.

Namun saat ia berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan yang dibatasi tembok besar, ia tak lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hanya berhenti dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok putih di belakangnya.

Ia mengutuk dirinya di bawah air hujan. Marah pada dirinya yang tak mampu menghilangkan luka orang yang seharusnya menjadi tanggungg jawabnya.

Setidaknya, hanya untuk sekarang ia membiarkan sang _brunette_.

Namun di lain waktu, ia akan terus di sana untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

Karena itu tujuannya.

Itu lah janjinya.

* * *

"Natsume!"

Natsume menolehkan kepalanya pada Ruka yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Rambut Ruka sedikit kelihatan basah. Kemungkinan juga terjebak dalam hujan. Dibelakangnya, berjalan dengan santai seorang gadis dengan rambut _raven_ sebahu sedang memegang sesuatu yang terlihat _familiar_ untuknya.

Baka-gun. Heh.

Setelah dirinya telah lama berdiri di bawah hujan dekat tembok tempatnya bersandar, ia berjalan pada persimpangan tempatnya lewat untuk memeriksa keberadaan sang _brunette._

Namun tak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis tersebut. Gadis yang tadinya ia tahu sempat menangis.

Tampaknya ia sudah pulang.

Dan sekarang ia di sini, berteduh di bawah stand permainan kosong di daerah tempat yang ia tahu merupakan _Central Town._

Ruka langsung menyambut Natsume dengan pelukan persahabatan. Ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya itu. "_Long time no see. I miss you,_" katanya sambil menyeringai kecil begitu ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

"Hn."

Ruka memutar bola mata _aqua_-nya begitu _trademark_ itu datang dari sahabatnya yang telah lama tak ia temui itu. Namun di balik satu kata itu ia telah mempelajari beribu makna.

Tak dikatakan secara _verbal _maupun _nonverbal_ ia tahu, Natsume juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Sorot mata _crimson_ Natsume bergerak pada mata _amethyst _dingin milik Hotaru. Hotaru mengangkat Baka-gunnya, bersiap-siap ingin melakukan aksi sementara Natsume hanya memandanginya dengan tenang.

"Er…_guys…_" Ruka menengahi keduanya sebelum perang benar-benar terjadi.

"Membuat kami menunggu, sementara kau berkeliaran semaumu. Sudah berapa kali kami mengirimu pesan dan menghubungimu, tapi kau sama sekali tak menjawab pesan maupun panggilan kami. Ke mana saja kau?"

"Aku tak harus menjelaskannya padamu, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, Hotaru mengangkat senjata andalannya. Ruka melirik ke arah Natsume, memohon dengan wajah memelasnya agar Natsume tak melanjutkan permainannya.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan melindunginya, benda ini yang akan memberimu pelajaran, Nogi."

Ruka tertawa dengan _nervous._ "Kita ke sini bukan untuk berperang, iya 'kan? Ayolah, hentikan permainan ini."

Aliran listrik seakan-akan keluar dari mata Hotaru dan Natsume yang saling adu pandang.

Ruka menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya tak begitu tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kedua orang yang saling membunuh dengan pandangan dingin itu. Yang ia tahu, Hotaru yang terlebih dahulu mengenal Natsume dibandingkan dirinya telah melalui hubungan pertemanan yang aneh dengan Natsume, kalau bisa ia tambah.

"Natsume," panggil Ruka lelah, memecahkan pertandingan tatapan membunuh itu. Natsume menoleh. "Setelah ini, apa rencanamu?"

Natsume mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin aku bisa memulainya dengan mencari apartement."

Ruka menggeleng. "Tidak. Kupikir itu bukan ide bagus. Bibi saat ini menunggu kepulanganmu."

Natsume diam sejenak, terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan pilihannya. "Apa tempatnya masih sama? Maksudku lokasi," gumamnya.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu," ujar Hotaru menggantikan Ruka. Pandangannya tak lagi pada Natsume.

Natsume melirik Ruka dan mengangguk sekali.

Untuk kali ini, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pada sang ibu di hadapan Ruka. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu pandang dengan ibunya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar suara manis dan suara berisik ibunya.

Ia merindukan ibunya.

Ia mendambakan sentuhan ibunya.

Dan ia tak takut jika hal itu ia akui hanya pada Ruka.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Natsume berkata, "_Okay. _Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong…kau basah."

"Hn. Kau dan pacarmu juga."

"Tapi kami tak separah dirimu," tawa Ruka, bermaksud untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Ya…hujan di musim semi," gumam Natsume.

"Tak ada yang bisa memperkirakannya, Natsume."

* * *

Saat ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya, ia sama sekali tak menemukan siapapun. Ia berpikir, nampaknya ibunya masih bersama bibi Kaoru. Mikan melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Lantai yang ia pijak turut menjadi basah karena _jeans _dan _dress _yang dipakainya basah karena tadi ia terjebak oleh hujan.

Terjebak bersama orang yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan orang yang dirindukannya.

Kamarnya bersih dengan dinding berwarna biru dan ranjang dan _cover_ ukuran _single_ warna biru di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di seberang ranjang terdapat meja belajar dengan sebuah laptop merah dan beberapa buku tersusun rapi di atasnya. Kamarnya tak begitu luas, juga tak begitu sempit. Sebuah jendela yang cukup besar menempel di antara dinding di belakang ranjang, tepatnya di atas _headboard_ ranjang. Pintu menuju teras luar pun terhubung di seberang pintu masuk.

Tak menghabiskan waktu yang lama, Mikan dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandinya. Di depan kaca di kamar mandi, ia memperhatikan replikanya. Mata _hazel_ itu terlihat sedikit merah, menunjukkan betapa jelasnya mata itu baru saja menghentikan tangisnya. Wajah putih itu lusuh, karena pikirannya selalu melayang pada lelaki yang tadi ditemuinya di tengah jalan dan di tengah gemuruh hujan.

Pikirannya masih dengan jelas dihiasi oleh wajah yang tak memegang ekspresi itu. Wajah tenang dengan mata _crimson_ yang dingin.

Mata itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Karena mata itu lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah sekian lamanya.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah itu dibasahi air hujan dan dilapisi helaian rambut _raven_—yang ia pun sangat merindukannya.

Yang sangat dikenalinya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu pada awalnya tak terlalu diperhatikan oleh dirinya. Yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dengan terbuka, dengan pandangan _shock_ dan rasa senang. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun waktu itu. ia tak mampu untuk berpikir tentang sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya waktu itu.

Namun begitu tangan itu menyentuh tangan miliknya, ia seperti merasakan dua kali lipat rasa _shock_ menyelimuti dirinya, bagaikan sengatan listrik yang berusaha untuk mengingatkannya agar ia segera terbangun dari keadaannya. Saat tangan kanan itu menepuk lembut kepalanya…ia merasakan akan adanya kerinduan yang mulai kembali melesak keluar dari alam sadarnya.

Dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap mata _crimson_ yang ia yakini sangat ia rindukan itu dalam tangis yang tak terselubungi oleh suara.

Saat menatap punggung itu, dalam dirinya yang hanya mematung itu berteriak; untuk tak meninggalkannya, untuk tak membiarkannya sendirian.

Ia hanya diam sambil menangis begitu melihat punggung itu menjauh dari dirinya.

Perlahan Mikan membuka _jeans_-nya yang basah dan menaruhnya ke samping. Kemuadian _dress_ basah itu pun ikut dilepaskannya. Dan yang tertinggal pada dirinya yang sedang memperhatikan replikanya di depan kaca seukuran dirinya itu adalah dirinya dengan celana dalam pink beserta bra polkadot kesukaannya.

"_Lihat-lihat ke mana kau akan berjalan, Polkadot."_

Mikan tersenyum kecil. _Oh, jadi yang dimaksud "Polakadot" itu adalah ini?_

Ia menempelkan dahinya pada kaca, hingga replica di depannya juga otomatis melakukan hal yang sama. Wajahnya tak terlihat oleh poni _brunette_ yang menutupinya. Basah. Rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya basah karena air hujan.

Namun wajan itu kini bukannya basah karena air hujan. Melainkan karena airmata yang tak sanggup ia tahan.

Mikan menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan kaca, membiarkan rasa tegang dan sesak di dadanya merangkak di hatinya dan menembus kulitnya.

Ia menangis bukan karena seseorang telah melihat bra-nya. Ia menangis juga bukan karena seseorang telah mengejeknya "Polkadot".

Namun ia menangis karena kerinduan itu kembali merasuki dirnya. Kerinduan itu kembali menghancurkan dirinya.

Dirinya ingin bertemu…sangat ingin sekali untuk bertemu…

* * *

**A/N: Awalnya Ran ingin menghentikan bagian Two Years Earlier di chapter ini. Tapi kelihatannya Ran punya rencana lain -grins-**

**Tapi bagian itu pun nggak akan lama lagi akan diakhiri dan akan diteruskan oleh cerita inti.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Please review agar Ran tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter 4 ini :)**

**P.S. Maaf English Ran abal. Katakan saja pada Ran bagian-bagian yang menurut kalian salah dengan terbuka, okay?**

**Love,**

**Ran Ishibazaki.**


End file.
